Shiver
by snarkysweetness
Summary: On a hot summer day, Harry decides to take advantage of walking in on Ginny cooling off.


**Title: **Shiver **  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ginny **  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Warnings: **Kitchen sex, voyeurism **  
When: **Post-DH**  
Summary:** On a hot summer day, Harry decides to take advantage of walking in on Ginny cooling off. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. **  
Author's Note:** This was written for week #08 of hp_smutday using the prompts 'Ice Cubes' and 'Voyeurism'. Also my beta is on vacation, so all mistakes are mine.

Gleaming in the sunlight, a drop of water slid over her creamy, perfect neck, down her clavicle, and landed right between her ample breasts. It felt wrong, watching her, but Harry was entranced. She was beautiful in general, but watching her, covered in sweat, her barely there yellow sundress clinging to her in all the right ways, he couldn't help but stand in the doorway of their kitchen, a dumb look on his face.

Ginny slid the quickly melting ice over her chest, moving it right between those mounds that he loved so much. A small sigh escaping her lips, her hand went for another ice cube, starting at her forehead this time.

Harry would love nothing more than to lick every droplet off of her, but it was rare for him to be able to watch her do something so simple, yet erotic, all while being unnoticed. It was beautiful. As free-willed as Ginny was, she was always on guard, only letting go on her terms, something like this, no show, no restraint, was something Harry wanted to cherish for as long as he could.

By the fourth ice cube, Harry knew it wouldn't be long before he was caught watching, so he decided to surprise her for once. Using stealth that he had acquired from years of sneaking around under his father's invisibility cloak, Harry moved behind her, reaching out to grab her hand before pressing himself against her, realizing that his cock was stiff.

Ginny let out a small gasp, letting go of the ice cube. Harry caught it, moving it over her shoulders and down her arm as his free hand moved down over her hips and to the hem of her dress, slowly lifting it up.

"If you're this hot, Ginny, perhaps you could do without the dress," Harry whispered, his tongue finding a few loose droplets on her neck. They tasted of sweat and salt, but also like something that he could only describe as 'Ginny'.

Harry could almost hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "I already made due without panties, Harry Potter, are you suggesting I walk around the house with absolutely nothing on?"

Harry slipped his hand between her legs. No panties. And she was drenched. Whether from him or from the heat, he had no idea.

"I had some ideas for what you could do without your clothes, but walking wasn't one of them."

"What do you suggest then?"

Harry smiled and turned her to face him before pressing her back to the counter, grabbing the ice tray. "I thought perhaps I could cool you down."

"And how do you propose you do that?"

"I'll show you."

Popping an ice cube into his mouth, Harry pressed his lips against her neck, the ice cube melting as it ran over her flesh.

"Oh, I see. I do suppose if it's in the interest of keeping me from having a heat stroke, I'll allow myself no dress."

Harry moved his lips down to where her tits met and let the ice cube fall out of his mouth and down her dress. Ginny cursed. "Good, I'd hate to have to rush you to Mungo's," he teased, slowly taking her dress off.

Once it was off and over her head, Harry surveyed her body, noting that every inch of her seemed flush. It was a warm day, but Harry wasn't as pale as she was, therefore he was less affected by heat. Nonetheless, he thought it only fair to strip himself of his jeans and wife-beater.

"Hmmm, nice Potter, is that for me?"

He glanced down to his erection before looking up at her. "Of course not, you wanton woman, those are." He pointed to the quickly melting ice cubes. "Now, where was I?"

Ginny visibly pouted, but melted into a small moan as he filled both hands with ice and ran them over her body. Kneeling before her, he slid one cold hand between her lips, parting them as she cried out. Her sex was glistening, begging for him to taste it, but he restrained himself, instead slipping a piece of ice between them, rubbing it into her until it completely melted.

Leaning forward, Harry ran his tongue over her, not being able to help taking one small taste, if only to clean her up a bit.

He made a sound of appreciation. Delicious.

Hopping to his feet, Harry made a move for another cube, but Ginny stopped him, shaking her head.

"My turn, you look a bit warm yourself there, Potter. You're too heavy for me to waste valuable magic on carrying to St. Mungo's," she teased, siding up to him, placing a small kiss under his jaw line.

Her hand found his member and Harry let out a sharp hiss. Her hand was filled with ice. It took a moment for his body to recover from the sudden cold, but he had to admit, it was nice.

Goosebumps ran up his arms as Ginny stroked him, his erection literally growing cold. Harry had to bite his lip for a moment, as his body didn't know how to react to the cold.

Ginny moved her lips to his ear blowing in hot air that just made him shudder. "You know, Harry? I'm feeling warm again, incredibly so. I think I've got a fire that needs to be put out. Can you do that for me, Harry?"

Harry gulped, nodding his head. He loved that tone of her voice, it was the single most sexy thing on the planet.

"Where is this fire?" He asked, reaching for more ice.

Ginny shook her head. "You don't need those, I've already got something nice and cold for you to use." She gave his erection a hard squeeze, her hands still freezing.

He withheld a moan. "Well, I do think that will be more beneficial. A hose is always a good way to put out a fire."

"Isn't it though?"

"Can you show me the location of this fire, so I can put it out?"

Harry watched as Ginny leaned against the counter, her hands sliding over her body slowly, just to torture him. Finding her opening, Ginny used her fingers to stroke small circles over herself, her thumb finding her clit.

He watched for a moment. He always enjoyed watching her pleasure herself, but he had to push her hand away after a moment. The beautiful thing about Ginny was that it wasn't hard to get her to come, but he didn't want her to come until he was inside of her. She wasn't getting off that easily.

"I think I get the picture," he teased, kissing her, his cold hands gripping her hips before lifting her on top of the counter. Grabbing another piece of ice, Harry ran it over himself a few times, making sure he was nice and cold before thrusting deeply into her.

Ginny gasped, her eyes shooting open. "Oh my-fuck you're cold." She shivered and Harry pulled out of her, thrusting back in a moment later.

"How's that fire doing?"

"It's _raging_."

Harry thrust back into her, hard. "I'd better be vigilant about putting it out then, shouldn't I?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and fuck me, will you?"

"I can do that." He kissed her, pulling her closer, thrusting in and out, until there was nothing but heat between them once more. He wasn't complaining though, on his list of top ten, their foreplay before this had to be at least number eight.

Moving his lips over her neck and collar bone, Harry sought out her nipple, taking it into his mouth while one hand moved between them, seeking out that small patch of nerves that got her every time. A moment later, Ginny tensed before reaching orgasm, his name on her lips.

Knowing there was nothing to do but attempt to make her relive the experience again and soon, Harry sped up, forgetting about their game and just trying to get his own release in.

A piece of ice fell down his back and Harry looked up to see Ginny, eyes closed, mouth in a smirk, as she came again. He followed a moment later, spilling into her, hot and sticky, just like the reason all of this had started.

Kissing her temple, Harry lowered Ginny onto her feet and she let out a small shiver.

"Don't tell me you're cold?"

She smirked. "A little. I was actually thinking of running a nice, hot bath to warm up. Care to join me?"

Harry looked her over, thinking he had the best woman in the whole world. "I think you may be overdue for one, you have been a bit dirty today. I wouldn't mind washing you off."

With a coy smile, Ginny sauntered out of the room, taking the tray with the remaining ice cubes with her.

Harry had to admit, he loved summer.


End file.
